


Prelude To A Promise

by Sondra



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondra/pseuds/Sondra





	Prelude To A Promise

I

Look at him.  
Why is he staring at me like that?  
I've watched him stare at me like that since the day we seized the _Liberator_.  
No, even before the _Liberator_.  
On board the _London_ \--  
When Raiker started killing the other prisoners and he didn't want me to surrender.

There's such contempt in those eyes.  
And behind that--what?  
I never could quite make it out.  
Envy?  Longing?  
(Thank God at least not worship.)

What does he want of me?  
What does he think I want of him?  
I only ever wanted him at my side.  
There was no one smarter, stronger, braver...

That time on Albion when he took off his bracelet to continue defusing the bomb--  
Why wouldn't he tell me about Del Grant's sister?  
And all those times he saved my life...  
Risked his own to do it, too.  
Never left when he had the chance,  
(Never stopped threatening to, though.)

And how viciously he's tried to hurt me:  
"I don't get them killed."  
Those words still cut me like a knife.

"Avon, I never realised--you really do hate me, don't you?"

  
II

I _should_ hate him.  
Look at him.  
He'd rather die than give it up.  
He's half-dead already.  
If I can't convince him to turn it over to me, he'll destroy himself.

Why should I care?  
He's been playing the lot of us like a damn puppeteer from the start.  
But I do care...

But what can I say?  
What will get through to him?  
Nothing _ever_ gets through to him.  
They couldn't buy him; they couldn't break him.  
On Exbar I told him to leave me, to save himself, and he wouldn't...

I must get him to lie down.  
Perhaps if he thinks he's a danger to _us_?  
"Look here.  You can't expect to think clearly in that condition.  You'll make mistakes..."  
   
Oh yes, it's working.  
I see a flicker of hesitation in those stubborn eyes.  
For once I have the upper hand.  
But it's going to take something more.

I don't want to say it; the words stick in my throat.  
But I haven't any choice.  
It's what he wants of me, what he's always wanted.  
 _It's the only way to save his life._

"Blake, if you give me the ship, I'll stay and fight.  You have my word."


End file.
